The Jock's Tale
by RabbitHole
Summary: Historia Severusa i Lily w realiach McKinley. Czyli co by się stało, gdyby Dave i Kurt byli w rzeczywistości przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Kurtofsky, ze sporym Klaine w kolejnym rozdziale.


Czasem pewne historie bywają równocześnie czyimś końcem i początkiem.  
>Wszystko bowiem zaczęło się od pogrzebu.<br>Kiedy rodzice wyciągnęli z domu Dave'a tego letniego dnia i kazali ubrać mu jedyny jaki elegancki strój jaki posiadł, chłopiec nie do końca spodziewał się dokąd go zabierają. Rodzina była bardzo biedna, wiedział więc, że nie chodzi o żadną wielką uroczystość. Takie rzeczy po prostu się nie zdarzały.  
>Mylił się tylko częściowo.<br>Nie posiadali samochodu, więc szli na piechotę. Jego ojciec szedł przodem prowadząc ich nie wiadomo dokąd, a Dave trzymał się ręki mamy, podążając tuż za nim. Dzień był upalny, więc spacer w garniturze był nieznośnie niewygodny, ale chłopiec nie narzekał. Przyglądał się mijanym domom i pięknie wystrzyżonym trawnikom, podczas gdy pot lał mu się po plecach. Jego matka zaś zdawała się zagubiona w myślach, skubiąc co chwila rąbek swojej czarnej spódnicy.  
>- Dokąd idziemy, mamo? – zapytał w końcu chłopiec, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości.<br>Kobieta spojrzała na niego, początkowo nieco nieprzytomnie, ale ostatecznie westchnęła i jakby wróciła do rzeczywistości.  
>- Idziemy na pogrzeb, synku.<br>Dave zamrugał.  
>- Pogrzeb?<br>Słyszał już wcześniej to słowo i oczywiście wiedział, co ono oznacza. Kiedy umarł ich sąsiad, pan Macken, rodzice też poszli na pogrzeb, ale wtedy zostawili go pod opieką kuzynki mamy. Ona wyjaśniła mu, że kiedy przychodzi ich czas, ludzie odchodzą i już nie wracają - idą do nieba. I że każdego to kiedyś czeka, że śmierć jest częścią życia. Dave nie był do końca pewien czy pojmował jej słowa, ale wiedział jedno: śmierć wcale, a wcale mu się nie podobała.  
>Postanowił zadać kolejne pytanie.<br>- Czyj to pogrzeb, mamo?  
>Anne Karofsky ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę.<br>- Naszej sąsiadki, pani Hummel – powiedziała cicho. - Pamiętasz ją? To mama Kurta.  
>Dave wydobył z pamięci obraz kobiety o długich brązowych włosach i łagodnych niebieskich oczach. Tak, pamiętał ją. Widywał ją czasem na placu zabaw, zawsze w towarzystwie syna. Dave przychodził sam, bo mama i tata często pracowali, ale mama Kurta zawsze nadzorowała swoje dziecko. Była bardzo miła, kiedyś nawet poczęstowała Dave'a ciastkami, kiedy on i Kurt budowali zamki z piasku. To było kiedyś, dawno temu, bo nagle Kurt przestał przychodzić na plac zabaw. Dave nigdy nie dowiedział się dlaczego. Widywał potem Kurta sporadycznie, na szkolnym korytarzu, ale nigdy już ze sobą nie rozmawiali.<br>- A co się stało mamie Kurta? – zapytał.  
>Jego matka spojrzała na niego z lekkim wahaniem, ale w końcu powiedziała:<br>- Była bardzo chora, skarbie.  
>Dave zrozumiał, że nie powinien pytać o nic więcej. Szli więc dalej w kompletnym milczeniu, co było nowe dla chłopca. Jego dom nigdy nie był cichy. Zawsze wypełniały go krzyki, kłótnie i ciche szlochy.<br>W końcu w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazła się brama cmentarza.  
>W pamięci Dave'a tamten dzień był jedynie ciągiem obrazów, zapachów i odczuć. Pamiętał, że jego spocona dłoń, co chwila wyślizgiwała się z uścisku mamy, pamiętał zapach traw i słońce palące jego kark. Pamiętał również trumnę przysypywaną ziemią i niewielkiego chłopca o brązowych włosach, trzymającego kurczowo swojego ojca za rękę. Gdzieś również, jak przez mgłę, pamiętał składanie kondolencji i że uścisnął rękę tego chłopca… Kurta, mówiąc jak bardzo mu przykro.<br>Pamiętał też błękitne oczy wpatrujące się w niego martwo, jakby nie do końca zdawały sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

***  
>Drobny chłopiec bujał się samotnie na huśtawce. Wzrok utkwiony miał w czubkach butów, a szczupłe dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte były na łańcuchach, które trzymały huśtawkę. Chłopiec huśtał się coraz wyżej i wyżej, jakby miał nadzieję, że odfrunie jak najdalej stąd. Jakby wierzył, że tam w górze zmalałaby nie tylko ziemia pod nim, ale także wszystkie jego zmartwienia.<br>Dave obserwował go zza krzaków, bojąc się jednak podejść. Nie widział go bowiem od czasu pogrzebu. Jak miałby w ogóle zacząć rozmowę? I dlaczego Kurt miałby chcieć z nim rozmawiać?  
>Na placu zabaw nie było nikogo oprócz nich dwóch, dzień był bowiem pochmurny i deszczowy. Wszystkie dzieci siedziały w domach razem ze swoimi rodzicami, prawdopodobnie oglądając telewizję czy jedząc obiad.<br>Prawie wszystkie.  
>Wysoki chłopiec przeszedł przez pusty plac zabaw i zaczął huśtać się na huśtawce tuż obok Kurta, który jakby nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. Chłopiec zaś nie odrywał się mocno od ziemi, obserwował tylko Kurta uważnie. Ten w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś mu się przygląda i pozwolił, by huśtawka kołysała się coraz wolniej, aż obydwaj chłopcy znaleźli się na jednym poziomie.<br>W końcu obydwie huśtawki przestały się kołysać. Wysoki chłopiec wyciągnął rękę.  
>- Nie wiem czy mnie kojarzysz, chodzimy do jednej szkoły. Mam na imię Finn. Hudson. A ty?<br>Kurt przez chwilę patrzył podejrzliwie na jego rękę, jakby bał się, że może go ona nagle zaatakować. W końcu jednak uścisnął ją z wahaniem.  
>- Kurt. Kurt Hummel – uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz?<br>Finn spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
>- Co masz na myśli?<br>Kurt wzruszył ramionami i znów zapatrzył się w czubki swoich butów.  
>- W szkole ciągle się ze mnie nabijasz. Ty i ten twój kolega… Noah. Nie lubię was.<br>Chłopiec zaczerwienił się lekko.  
>- Ja się nie nabijam! To Puck… - przerwał gwałtownie widząc chłodne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Na moment zapadła cisza.<br>- Ja uważam, że jesteś w porządku – dokończył niezgrabnie.  
>Kurt otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle przerwał mu obcy głos.<br>- Nie słuchaj go.  
>Zza krzaków wyszedł Dave. Chłopcy drgnęli zaskoczeni. Każdy z nich zlustrował go spojrzeniem, krytycznie patrząc na jego przykrótkie jeansy i zbyt duży t-shirt. Dave widząc to zaczerwienił się lekko, ale odważnie podszedł bliżej.<br>- Słyszałem jak mówisz do Puckermana, żeby zaczaić się na Kurta pod szkołą i oblać go wodą – powiedział oskarżycielsko.  
>Kurt zamrugał.<br>- Skąd znasz moje imię?  
>Dave nie odpowiedział, podczas gdy Finn obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.<br>- Kłamiesz… Wiem, kim jesteś – powiedział drwiąco. – Dave Karofsky. Mieszkasz na końcu ulicy, w tym rozwalającym się, starym domu… Szpiegujesz nas?  
>David poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.<br>- Wcale nie szpieguję! – krzyknął, po czym spojrzał na Kurta, który również przyglądał mu się uważnie. – Nie ufaj mu, Kurt. Słyszałem jak o tobie mówił. On i jego koledzy…  
>- Kurt! – rozległ się głos. W ich stronę zbliżała się posępna postać, w której Dave rozpoznał ojca Kurta. Mężczyzna ręce wciąż miał brudne od smaru, widocznie niedawno musiał skończyć pracę. Burt Hummel nie zmienił się wiele od pogrzebu. Mimo dziarskiego kroku, wydawało się, że może przewrócić go nawet najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Dave był tylko dzieckiem, ale nawet on wyczuwał swego rodzaju smutek i złamanie bijące od mężczyzny.<br>Tego rodzaju złamanie, które nigdy do końca się nie zrasta.  
>Kurt wdzięcznie zeskoczył z huśtawki i podbiegł do ojca. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego blado i pogładził go po włosach.<br>- Idziemy, synku, pora na obiad. Pożegnaj się z kolegami.  
>Kurt odwrócił się w stronę huśtawek, pomachał na pożegnanie Finnowi, po czym nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Dave, który ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się również.<br>Kurt trzymając ojca za rękę i oddalając się w stronę domu, co chwila obracał się jeszcze w stronę chłopców, przyglądając się szczególnie jednemu z nich, z ciekawością wymalowaną w błękitnych oczach.

***  
>- Frajer.<br>Coś silnie uderzyło Dave'a w łokieć. Wszystkie jego książki posypały się po podłodze, podczas gdy chłopiec sam ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Kilka osób rzuciło przelotne spojrzenie na leżące na korytarzu książki, ale większość po prostu zdawała się niczego nie zauważać, poza kilkoma osobami, które roześmiały się szyderczo. Dave spojrzał z nienawiścią na osobę, która „przypadkowo" go szturchnęła i wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał puścić się za nim biegiem, ale zrezygnował. Westchnął bezsilnie i uklęknął na podłodze starając się zebrać książki, ale co chwila jakiś przechodzący uczeń, złośliwie, bądź nie, kopał w nie tak, że lądowały na drugiej stronie korytarza.  
>Nagle w zasięgu wzroku Dave'a znalazły się czyjeś nogi. Rozległ się dźwięczny, choć smutny głos:<br>- Pomogę ci.  
>Dave uniósł wzrok i zobaczył znajomą postać. Kurt uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i podał mu książki, które parę minut wcześniej wytrącił mu z rąk Noah Puckerman. Chłopak wziął je bez słowa. Kurt zaś przycisnął mocniej zeszyty do piersi i spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Sam parę minut wcześniej został pchnięty o szafki przez jakiegoś chłopaka ze starszej klasy, który krzyknął za nim jeszcze na odchodne „Pedał." Kurt nie był do końca pewien, co to słowo oznacza, ale nie podobał mu się ton jakim zostało wypowiedziane.<br>Przez chwilę obydwaj chłopcy patrzyli się po prostu na siebie. W końcu Kurt odchrząknął i odezwał się cicho, głosem ledwo przebijającym się przez szkolny gwar.  
>- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi. Wtedy, na placu zabaw. Skąd znałeś moje imię?<br>- Nie pamiętasz mnie już – odrzekł Dave, patrząc na czubki swoich butów. – Kiedyś bawiliśmy się razem. Kiedy jeszcze…  
>Przerwał. Uniósł wzrok, ale Kurt patrzył w tej chwili w zupełnie inną stronę. Chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki miał być dalszy ciąg tego zdania.<br>- …kiedy jeszcze przychodziłem z mamą – dokończył. Jego wzrok zaszedł mgłą. – Ach, to dlatego cię nie pamiętam. Wybacz. Nie dopuszczam do siebie wspomnień z tego czasu.  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Dave nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu ludzi. Nie umiał pocieszyć mamy, kiedy płakała po kolejnej kłótni z ojcem, nie umiał sprawić, by ktoś poczuł się lepiej. Jednak Kurtowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Zabrzmiał dzwonek i kiedy Kurt ruszył korytarzem, Dave bezwiednie podążył za nim, odprowadzając go pod drzwi klasy. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego niebieskich oczach coś zaiskrzyło. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.<br>- Możesz przypomnieć mi jak masz na imię? – zapytał. – Wybacz, zazwyczaj…  
>- Ludzie zwracają się do mnie „dziwadło"? – dokończył ponuro Dave. – „Biedak"? „Obdartus"?<br>Kurt poczerwieniał.  
>- Ja… Nie to chciałem… Cóż… Tak.<br>Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Nie szkodzi – ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, powiedział to całkiem szczerze. Uśmiechnął się nawet widząc ulgę na twarzy Kurta. – Mam na imię Dave.<br>Uśmiech. Blask niebieskich oczu.  
>- Dave – powtórzył Kurt. – David. Ładnie.<br>Już miał wchodzić do klasy, ale zawahał się jeszcze i obrócił ponownie w stronę Dave'a, który jakby wrósł w ziemię, kompletnie zapominając, że jego lekcja też zaraz miała się rozpocząć. Kurt chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę lepiej od niego, bo mówił dość szybko.  
>- Skoro mieszkamy niedaleko siebie… Chciałbyś może wracać ze mną do domu po szkole? – zapytał.<br>David zawahał się. Widząc jednak spojrzenie Kurta, które zdawało się mieć moc przekonania go do wszystkiego, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
>- Tak. Pasuje mi.<br>Kurt posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, jakby zapominając, że ostatnio nie uśmiechał się wiele.  
>- Świetnie. Będę czekał na parkingu.<br>Pomachał Davidowi i poszedł do klasy. Chłopiec przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze w tę stronę, po czym spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegarek i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jego lekcja już pewnie się zaczęła. Pobiegł szybko w stronę klasy.  
>Po skończonych lekcjach, to on pierwszy pojawił się na parkingu.<br>Tak Kurt i Dave zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

***  
>-…i po prostu przytrzymujesz, przeciągasz i gotowe!<br>- Ja tak nie umiem!  
>- Umiesz, umiesz, tylko jesteś niecierpliwy… No to od początku.<br>Kurt siedział po turecku na trawie z Davem naprzeciwko siebie. Na około nich leżały rozrzucone skrawki różnych materiałów, które Kurt zszywał w niewielkie ubranka. Dave również trzymał niezgrabnie igłę i starał się naśladować płynne ruchy ręki Kurta, ale to co mu wychodziło, niewiele miało wspólnego z tym, co planował w głowie. Kurt obserwował jego wysiłki z delikatnym, nieco ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach, ale powstrzymywał się od komentarzy, od czasu do czasu tylko instruując Dave'a cierpliwie. Chłopiec jednak ewidentnie nie miał ręki do szycia.  
>- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał, obserwując jak szczupłe palce Kurta śmigają po materiale. – To jest niewykonalne.<br>Kurt wywrócił oczami.  
>- Najwyraźniej jest, skoro mnie się udaje, prawda? Po prostu musisz się skupić. Szycie wymaga dużo cierpliwości i wprawy.<br>Dave patrzył przez niego na chwilę. Zamyślił się. Ramiona mu opadły  
>- Kurt… - odezwał się po paru minutach. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?<br>Chłopiec uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>- Jasne. Pytaj.<br>Dave zawahał się. Przez moment milczał. Kurt posłał mu kolejny zachęcający uśmiech.  
>- Czy… Czy my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – wydusił w końcu.<br>Kurt spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem i… roześmiał się. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Dave usłyszał jego śmiech. Chłopiec śmiał się tak mocno, że musiał odłożyć igłę, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. David poczerwieniał.  
>- Co w tym takiego zabawnego? – zapytał nieco urażony.<br>Kurt próbował nabrać oddechu, ale za każdym razem śmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Dave zaczął się podnosić, ale chłopiec złapał go mocno za nadgarstek.  
>- Nie… Zaczekaj… - uspokoił się nieco. – Wybacz mi, ja po prostu… Nie śmiałem się już tak dawno. Jakie było pytanie?<br>Pociągnął Dave'a mocniej za rękę, aż w końcu chłopak usiadł znów naprzeciwko niego. Oczy Kurta wciąż błyszczały wesoło.  
>- Uważasz mnie za przyjaciela? – zapytał ponownie Dave. Spuścił przy tym wzrok, żeby dać Kurtowi szansę na kłamstwo.<br>Ten jednak chwycił go delikatnie pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. Posłał mu przy tym swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, który zdawał się błyszczeć w jego tęczówkach.  
>- Najlepszego przyjaciela – sprostował delikatnie.<p>

***  
>Dwóch chłopców wygrzewało się na słońcu w pobliżu niewielkiego lasu. Nie mogli mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat. Oczy mieli zamknięte, a ich dłonie leżały w pewnej odległości od siebie, niemal się stykając. Jeden z nich jednak, dość tęgi i krępy, co chwila unosił powieki, żeby spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela. Ten zdawał się niczego nie zauważać.<br>Dzień był upalny, powietrze naokoło nich wręcz falowało, delikatny wiatr poruszający liśćmi drzew przynosił im więc niewypowiedzianą ulgę. Nagle jeden z chłopców, niższy i chudszy, jednak w jakiś sposób bardziej zadbany od swojego towarzysza, otworzył oczy i spojrzał niemal prosto w słońce. Skrzywił się natychmiast i niebieskie tęczówki zniknęły znowu za zasłoną powiek. Podjął jednak kolejną próbę i przewrócił się na brzuch unosząc je ponownie, po czym uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela przeciągnąwszy się rozkosznie.  
>- Gorąco – powiedział ocierając pot z czoła, do którego przykleiły się jego brązowe włosy. – Idziesz do rzeki?<br>Chłopiec zaczerwienił się lekko.  
>- Nie mam stroju kąpielowego – powiedział cicho.<br>- Ja też nie – kolejny uśmiech. – Ale pomoczyć nogi możemy.  
>Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, ściągnął buty, skarpetki, podwinął nogawki spodni i z dzikim piskiem wbiegł do wody. Drugi chłopiec przez chwilę go obserwował, po czym nie wahając się dłużej, poszedł w jego ślady. Oczywiście na moczeniu nóg się nie skończyło. Po chwili chłopcy mokre mieli nawet włosy, kiedy ochlapywali się wzajemnie przyjemnie chłodną wodą, nie dbając o to czy zamoczą im się ubrania. W końcu wrócili do tego samego miejsca, w którym leżeli wcześniej i wyciągnęli się na trawie wiedząc, że za chwilę słońce ich wysuszy. Drobniejszy chłopiec dygotał lekko mimo panującego upału. Jego towarzysz widząc to, sięgnął po bluzę, którą miał ze sobą na wszelki wypadek i okrył go nią. Chłopiec usiadł i posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.<br>- Dzięki, Dave.  
>Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko nieśmiało. Przez chwilę obydwaj siedzieli w milczeniu.<br>- Niedługo koniec wakacji – powiedział smutno niebieskooki chłopiec i utkwił wzrok w poruszanych przez wiatr źdźbłach trawy.  
>- Kurt, jeszcze miesiąc – roześmiał się Dave.<br>Kurt oparł głowę na ramieniu.  
>- To i tak blisko – powiedział odpływając gdzieś myślami. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szum rzeki.<br>- Boję się trochę – odezwał się ponownie.  
>- Czego?<br>Kurt spojrzał mu w oczy.  
>- No wiesz. Że będą się ze mnie śmiać. Że będą mnie wyzywać od dziwolągów. I… - poczerwieniał lekko. – Jest też to inne słowo.<br>Mimo, że nie wypowiedział go głośno, to słowo zawisło nad nimi niczym deszczowa chmura.  
>- Słyszałeś o synu Wilkinsonów? – odezwał się znowu Kurt i zadrżał, choć tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z zimnem. – Strasznie go pobili. Ponoć jest w szpitalu.<br>Chwila ciszy.  
>- I co z tego? – zapytał Dave.<br>- „I co z tego"? – oburzył się drugi chłopiec. – Nie uważasz, że to okropne?  
>Dave przygryzł wargę.<br>- Nie pobili go bez powodu…  
>Niebieskie oczy błysnęły bystro.<br>- Co masz na myśli?  
>- Kurt…<br>- Wiesz coś o tym?  
>Chłopak westchnął. Usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko Kurta, ale nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Wydawał się spięty i odrobinę wystraszony.<br>- Słyszałem kilka plotek.  
>Kurt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Dave uniósł wzrok.<br>- No wiesz… Że pobili go za to, że… jest… inny – dokończył niezgrabnie. – I za bardzo się pokazywał.  
>- Och.<br>Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Kurt zdawał się być myślami gdzieś zupełnie daleko. Jego niebieskie oczy przygasły nieco, jakby nagle uleciało z niego życie. Nawet nie zareagował kiedy zsunęła mu się z ramion bluza Dave'a. W końcu jednak potrząsnął głową i przerwał milczenie.  
>- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?<br>Dave zawahał się.  
>- Jasne – powiedział po chwili, czując jednak, że przyjdzie mu tego pożałować. Kurt przez chwilę zbierał myśli. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, nieco trzęsły mu się ręce.<br>- Gdybym ja był… no wiesz… - przełknął ślinę. – Taki… inny. Coś by się zmieniło? To znaczy… Myślisz, że ludzie patrzyliby na mnie inaczej?  
>Dave zawahał się. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, jakby starały się doszukać w jego wyrazie twarzy czegoś, co mogłoby świadczyć o kłamstwie. Policzki miał lekko zaróżowione, a wargi rozchylone.<br>- Nie – odrzekł w końcu Dave, tym razem nie unikając jego wzroku. – Niczego by to nie zmieniło. Przynajmniej dla mnie.  
>Kurt jakby się uspokoił. Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko.<br>- To znaczy, że przyznawałbyś się do mnie na korytarzu?  
>- Pewnie, że tak! – zareagował tak szybko, że aż się zarumienił. Kurt zdawał się jednak nie zauważać w tym niczego dziwnego. Był już całkiem spokojny. Najważniejsze było, że jego przyjaciel będzie przy nim. Położył się ponownie na trawie i przeciągnął się leniwie w promieniach słońca. Na moment zamknął oczy. Dave nie drążył tematu. Wiedział dlaczego Kurt go poruszył, ale z jakiegoś powodu wolał zostawić tę niewygodną część na później. Przez chwilę obserwował go w milczeniu.<br>- Co u ciebie w domu? – zapytał nagle Kurt, nie uchylając jednak powiek.  
>Dave zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.<br>- W porządku.  
>- Już się nie kłócą?<br>Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Och, wiesz. To się jeszcze długo nie zmieni. Ojciec ma teraz dość nieciekawą sytuację w pracy, a matka obwinia go za to, że nie ma dla nas czasu… Od pewnego czasu ciągle się kłócą. Przyzwyczaiłem się.<br>Kurt, podobnie jak wcześniej Dave, nie naciskał. Chciał delikatnie zmienić temat, kiedy nagle coś zaszeleściło w okolicznych krzakach. Po chwili wypadło zza nich czterech chłopców, na oko od nich starszych. Zaczęli wydawać z siebie ordynarne odgłosy, odgrywając przy tym sugestywne scenki i wskazując palcami w ich kierunku.  
>- Hej, wy tam! – krzyknął jeden z nich. – Odgrywacie ulubione scenki z Romea i Julii? Może od razu przejdźcie do czegoś głębszego?<br>Kolejny sprośny gest. Rozległy się śmiechy.  
>- Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi – wyszeptał Kurt, ale Dave już zerwał się na równe nogi. Miał w oczach coś dzikiego, coś, co nie do końca spodobało się Kurtowi. Chwycił go za ramię.<br>- Dave, nie! Daj spokój… Nie są tego warci.  
>Dave, chcąc nie chcąc, usiadł ponownie. Jego oddech wciąż był przyspieszony, gdy grupka zniknęła w oddali. Odprowadził ich spojrzeniem. Kiedy zwrócił swój wzrok na Kurta, zobaczył, że ten ma minę zaciętą, choć zdradzały go policzki, które wciąż pokryte były czerwienią. Dave nie wytrzymał.<br>- Banda parszywych gno…  
>- David.<br>- Nie pozwolę, żeby wyzywali mnie od…! – przerwał gwałtownie widząc wyraz twarzy Kurta. – Przepraszam. Po prostu mnie to wkurza.  
>- Nie przejmuj się nimi – odrzekł cicho chłopiec. Rumieńce zeszły z jego policzków tak szybko jak się pojawiły. Uśmiechnął się blado. – Pewnego dnia będą dla nas pracować.<br>Dave poczuł, że użyta przez Kurta liczba mnoga sprawia mu dużo więcej satysfakcji niż powinna.

***  
>Wzrok Kurta krążył non stop od eleganckiego zegarka znajdującego się na jego nadgarstku, do ścieżki znajdującej się między drzewami.<br>Spóźniał się.  
>Dave nigdy się nie spóźniał.<br>Może coś się stało?  
>Zaczęło padać. Kurt pobiegł w stronę drzew, które osłoniły go nieco przed kroplami. Przesunął palcami po mokrych kosmykach. Cieszył się, że nie miał przy sobie lusterka, jego włosy musiały wyglądać fatalnie.<br>Nagle gdzieś obok niego rozległ się odgłos łamanych gałęzi. Kurt podskoczył przerażony, ale odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zobaczył wynurzającą się spomiędzy drzew sylwetkę Dave'a.  
>- Gdzie byłeś? – krzyknął, mocno już poirytowany. – Czekałem na ciebie godzinę!<br>- Przepraszam – burknął Dave.  
>Kurt uniósł jedną brew. Trochę się uspokoił.<br>- „Przepraszam"? Tylko tyle?  
>Cisza.<br>- Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? – zapytał znów Kurt, tym razem dużo łagodniejszym głosem.  
>Dave uciekł wzrokiem w bok.<br>- Musiałem pomóc w domu.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Pomóc w domu… - powtórzył. - Wszystko w porządku?  
>- Tak.<br>David napotkał podejrzliwie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
>- Naprawdę! – zawołał. – Wszystko okej.<br>- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział ostrożnie Kurt.  
>Dave westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał siły tego ciągnąć.<br>- Zobacz, przejaśnia się – powiedział wskazując na niebo. – Możemy już wyjść.  
>Kurt poszedł przodem, podczas gdy Dave obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę. Zamknął oczy.<br>Musiał.  
>Musiał mu powiedzieć.<br>Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

***  
>- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co chciałbyś robić w życiu?<br>Dave obrócił głowę w stronę Kurta i posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.  
>- Co masz na myśli?<br>Kurt oparł się na łokciach i zapatrzył między drzewa.  
>- No wiesz. W przyszłości.<br>Dave zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
>- Lubię football – powiedział ostrożnie.<br>Kurt skrzywił się.  
>- Football? – powtórzył.<br>- Co złego jest w footballu?  
>Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Niby nic. Mój tata lubi football. Ale ja… Nie wiem, mnie nigdy to nie interesowało.  
>Na moment zapadła cisza.<br>- A ty, Kurt? – zapytał w końcu Dave. – Co ty chciałbyś robić?  
>Kurt usiadł. Zdawał się czekać na to pytanie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby do siebie i po chwili namysłu powiedział:<br>- Lubię modę. I muzykę. Ale na tym ostatnim chyba mniej mi zależy.  
>- Muzykę?<br>Kurt posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
>- Coś nie tak? Nie lubisz śpiewać, Dave?<br>Chłopiec przygryzł wargę.  
>- Nie wiem – powiedział powoli. – Chyba… Nie mam talentu.<br>- Każdy trochę ma! – uśmiechnął się Kurt. – No dalej. Zaśpiewaj coś dla mnie!  
>Dave poczerwieniał.<br>- Nie!  
>Kurt westchnął ciężko.<br>- W porządku. To ja zaśpiewam dla ciebie. Może być?  
>Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.<br>- Okej – powiedział w końcu.  
>Kurt usiadł naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechnął się i zaczął cicho śpiewać:<p>

_ Moon River wider than a mile,  
>I'm crossing you in style someday<br>Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker,  
>Wherever you're going I'm going your way…<em>

Dave uśmiechnął się. Widząc to Kurt nabrał odwagi i zaczął śpiewać nieco głośniej.

_ Two drifters off to see the world  
>There's such a lot of world to see<br>We're after the same rainbow's end,  
>And waiting round the bend,<br>My huckleberry friend, Moon River and me._

Kurt zamilkł. Przez chwilę wydawał się być zagubiony we własnym świecie, ale w końcu uniósł wzrok i odezwał się:  
>- Podobało ci się?<br>Dave pokiwał głową.  
>- To było ładne.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>- To była ulubiona piosenka mamy – uśmiech przygasł. – Według taty, przynajmniej. On sam ma trochę inny gust muzyczny. Nie cierpię tego Mellencampa.<br>Zawiał wiatr i Kurt przymknął na chwilę oczy. Dave już otwierał, żeby coś mu powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował nagle.  
>Tak ciężko przychodziło mu pożegnanie.<p>

***  
>- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „wyjeżdżamy"?<br>Dave patrzył jak niebieskie oczy Kurta wypełniają się łzami. Chłopak kręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, jakby liczył, że za chwilę obudzi się z tego złego snu, jakby miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł pobiec potem do swojego jedynego przyjaciela i razem będą się jeszcze z tego śmiać. Ale to było zbyt prawdziwe. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się ciężko, a dłonie drżały nieco, kiedy oplótł się ramionami, jak gdyby mógł w ten sposób ochronić swoje drobne ciało. Dave wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zaczął kopać okoliczny kamień, jakby pod nim znajdował się jakiś ukryty skarb.  
>- Mówiłem ci… Ojciec miał problemy w pracy. No i w końcu go wylali – widząc minę Kurta, momentalnie dodał:<br>- Znalazł następną pracę. Ale… No… Ona jest trochę daleko.  
>Chwila ciszy.<br>- Jak daleko?  
>- W Kansas.<br>Kurtowi pociemniało przed oczami. Zacisnął powieki. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szum wiatru, do którego dołączył wkrótce dźwięk kropli opadających ciężko na liście drzewa, pod którym stali. Nic nie zapowiadało wcześniej deszczu, na niebie nie było nawet chmurki.  
>Wszystko w ich życiach przychodziło tak niespodziewanie.<br>- Więc… - powiedział w końcu Kurt i starł sobie z twarzy kilka kropel deszczu przypominających łzy, które przebiły się przez nieszczelną zieloną kopułę . – Fajną będziesz miał szkołę?  
>Dave spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie takich słów się spodziewał.<br>- Nie wiem jeszcze… - wymamrotał. - Ojciec już mnie zapisał, ale nawet nie wiem jaka to szkoła.  
>- Aha.<br>Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
>- Chcesz żebym… - zaczął Dave.<br>- Nie – Kurt potrząsnął głową. Objął się mocniej ramionami. – Ja… Muszę iść. Mam obiad za parę minut.  
>- Jeszcze nie ma dziesiątej…<br>- No wiem, przecież ten obiad sam się nie ugotuje, prawda? –nerwowy uśmiech. – A tata bez mojej pomocy spali cały dom… Porozmawiamy jeszcze. Trzymaj się.  
>Wykonał taki gest jakby chciał pogładzić Dave'a po ramieniu, ale w końcu pokręcił głową i odszedł nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby jakoś ochronić się przed deszczem. Dave był pewien, że usłyszał jeszcze jego cichy szloch.<p>

Minęły dwa tygodnie.

Dave przychodził nad rzekę i tak jak dawniej, ukrywał się po prostu w krzakach obserwując Kurta, który wyraźnie na niego czekał. Początkowo potrafił siedzieć nad rzeką kilka godzin, z niebieskimi oczami utkwionymi w kierunku, z którego zazwyczaj przychodził Dave. Potem niecierpliwił się coraz szybciej. Godziny zamieniły się w minuty.  
>W końcu nie przychodził już wcale.<br>Dave zakradał się wtedy w okolice jego domu i obserwował go zanoszącego ojcu drugie śniadanie do pracy, albo po prostu siedzącego na werandzie.  
>Sam nie był do końca pewien dlaczego trzymał się z daleka.<br>Ale dlaczego Kurt miałby chcieć jego obecności?  
>Co by się zmieniło, gdyby Dave przyszedł się pożegnać?<br>Był tylko biednym dzieciakiem, dla Kurta pewnie był czymś jak wolontariat. Trzeba bawić się z tym dziwakiem, skoro nikt inny nie chce.  
>Nawet nie pomyślał, że Kurt mógłby faktycznie o niego dbać.<br>Istnieje kilka rzeczy, których Dave nauczył się wtedy o rozstawaniu.  
>Mianowicie, odejście opiera się na ciągu wygodnych, bądź niewygodnych decyzji związanych z pożegnaniem.<br>Po pierwsze – na tym, co chce się zrobić.  
>Po drugie – na tym, co druga osoba chce, żeby się zrobiło.<br>Po trzecie – na tym, co zrobić się powinno.  
>Istniała też czwarta opcja.<br>Nie żegnać się wcale.


End file.
